It Was the Wine :Lemon:
by Lupalover101
Summary: Paris is invited to a party by Canada and America, where the night gets a little saucy for the french country!


It was the wine :lemon:  
A/n: this is a requested lemon, curl tugging and Canadian sexy times will ensue.

Grudgingly climbing out of bed Paris stared at the time on her digital clock. 4am. Nearly feeling the steam coming out of her ears Paris picked up the incessantly ringing phone. Growling into the receiver as a hello she nearly fell back at the soft voice that answered her.

" u-umm Paris? It's C-Canada."

Stumbling over her words for a second Paris face palmed before finally answering.

" hey Canada, er, w-what's up?"

"Ah well you see, America's having a party later in the day a-and I was w-wondering if , uh, you would like t-to go with me?"

Paris' heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest. Of course she would go!

Y-yes! I would love to go to America's party. W-with you of course."

A small, almost impertecptable, chuckle floated through the receiver before Canada spoke again.

" erm, the reason I called so early is because, w-well America needs h-help setting up. You know how he is."

" yea I do sadly, and yes I will help you."

Silence for a moment then a sigh as the earlier chuckle sounded off louder in the receiver.

" thanks I'll be over in 10 bye."

Before anything else could be said Canada hug up, leaving Paris both excited and horrified. She needed to get dressed. Quickly. Hopping out of the bed she ripped off all of her pajamas, grabbed some random clothes and slipped on her lazy vans.

Brushing her hair out, Paris brought her light brown hair into to small pigtails, the look accentuating her thing face. Grabbing her phone she almost hit the roof when a loud knock came at her door. Running to answer Paris threw open the door to see two blonds struggling on her doorstep. Well, at least one was struggling.

Hey Paris! Thanks loads for helping us out today!"

Letting Canada out of his headlock America yanked Paris from her door as he laughed loudly, shoving Canada and Paris in the back seat of his car. Hitting every corner at top speeds, Paris found herself pressed up between Canada and the door, deep blush on her cheeks as she tried not to feel up the abs against her arm.

Finally at America's house hey all climbed out and started their work. Shyly laughing and playing, it was midday before they were able to finish. Giddy and tired Paris plopped on the couch, muscles tired from hanging streamers and balloons in the massive house.

Knocking sounded off at the front door and Paris hopped off of the couch to answer.

" oh hello Parris, fancy meeting you herrre da?"

Shivering slightly Paris looked up the tall figure in front of her to land on violent purple eyes. Russia towered over her as he stepped inside, Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia filing in behind him. Nodding in his general direction she looked outside to see a line of cars coming into America's massive parking lot. He had invited every country!

Greeting everyone at he door, Paris glanced back once in awhile to see Canada stuttering and pulling out dish after dish of snacks. Unbeknownst to her, Russia was watching, noticing he look of longing on her face when she saw Canada, then the blush exploding on her face as she looked away before getting caught. Grinning Russia walked away, a plan slipping into his mind.

Once everyone was inside he real party began. Music blasted from various speakers, drinks were brought out, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Looking for a place to sit Paris felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning she stumbled backwards to see Canada standing there. Small smile in place he spoke first.

" I -I know your probably t-tired but would you like to d-dance?"

Exhaustion taking a jet pack out the window Paris nodded, following Canada shyly to the dance floor. Some random hip hop song playing, Paris lost herself in the music and began to dance, hips swaying and body moving like a snake. Warmth at her back, Paris leaned against it as she continued to dance , a small gasp bringing her back from the music.

Looking up she saw Canada, face flushed as he slightly backed away. A little more ham confused Paris tried to turn when she felt her body run against his. So that was why he gasped, her body... Rubbing...

" s-sorry!"

Ducking out of he dancing crowd Paris sat at an empty couch, face burning at her silly mistake. Glancing back to the dance floor she saw her brave Canada talking to Russia. With it Paris nearly hit the roof for the second time that day when a loud voice beside her shouted out into the room.

" alright dudes and dudettes! We're gonna play a drinking game today, Paris already sat in the game spot so whose gonna be her challenger?"

Choking up Paris opened her blue eyes wide as she stuttered, trying to get herself out of the mess she was in. Smiling at her a Erica sent her a wink when a small voice caught both of them off guard.

" I-I'll challenge her. W-what are the rules and d-drinks?"

Sitting across from her Canada slightly blushed as he looked at his knees. Great, this was only getting worse. Two bottles were set on the table between them, bottles she recognized immeidately.

" w-wine?"

" oui ma belle fleur!"

" p-papa?!"

Standing over her France dropped a kiss on her head and waved at her.

" ze rules are simple. You 'will each ask a juicy queztion, 'oever refuses to answer drinks a full cup of wine. 'Oever gets drunk first lozes!"

Smiling happily France stood back, letting the game begin.

" er where do you live?"

" um Quebec."

Nodding Paris stared at the table in front of her.

" come on! Give us juicy questions!"

Giving an exasperated sigh Canada blew his curl from his face before asking his question.

" d-do you sleep n-n-naked?"

Eyes nearly popping from her head Paris didn't answer.

" gotta drink a cup girl! Hahahaha!"

Ever so grudgingly Paris chugged her cup down, alcohol sweet against her tongue.

Ten questions and six cups of wine later, Paris couldn't talk without giggling . Chuckles rumbled through the living room as America declared Canada the winner.

" alright! Next set!"

Germany and Prussia stepping forward, large beers set on the table now, Paris rose to walk away only to stumble against a broad, jacket covered chest.

" watch out lyublyu, don't want to getting hurt da? Maybe I should escort you to room? Kolkolkolkol."

Giggling Paris nodded, raising her arms to wrap them around Russia's shoulders when she was pulled back. Twisting in the strong arms around her she saw Canada. Smiling she wrapped her arms around the shy country.

" I want Canada to take me to bed!"

Silence ensued between the three, then Russia chuckled walking away. Side stepping everyone Canada made it to an empty room and dragged her inside, dropping her gently on he bed. Going to close the door he left Paris alone.

Stretching out in the bed Paris thought it was entirely too hot. Shedding her tshirt she laid back in her bra, jeans riding low as she dropped her shoes.

Coming from the bathroom with a cup of water, Canada almost dropped it when he saw Paris' state. Coughing slightly he set the cup on the table and made to cover her up. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck, brining him down on top of her.

" P-Paris?!"

Nuzzling Canada's neck, Paris felt his hot breath tickle her ear, a strange feeling igniting within her. Moaning a bit she felt more than heard him gasp against her ear.

" stop breathing on my ear. It makes me feel funny."

" f-funny?"

Nodding Paris hugged Canada tighter, lips pressed against his neck, chest against chest, as she took his hand in her own and brought it down to her vital regions.

" makes me feel hot and tingly here, but I don't know how to make it stop. Can you make it stop Canada?"

Her lips moved against his neck, words caressing his mind as his member twitched to life. Smiling Paris felt the erection press against her leg, running against him as he slightly moaned.

" u-uh. Please s-stop."

Shaking her head Paris continued to move against him when he finally snapped. Slamming his lips to hers he slipped his to the into her waiting mouth, tasting the wine they had earlier. Breaking apart for air Canada tugged off his polar bear shirt, showing his toned chest.

" damnit Paris, tell me you want me so I can get rid of that itch."

Straddling her Canada nipped her ear, hands slipping her bra off as she moaned. Shyness lost in the liquid courage, Paris felt up the amazing chest above her, small hands undoing button of jeans as she struggled to strip him and herself at the same time.

Chuckling Canada pulled off her jeans, panties and all, his own following soon after.

" mon dieu your beautiful, like a sweet feast I want to devour."

Kissing her again Canada teased her nipples, lips following the hot trail his fingers left behind. Teeth and to the pleasing her Paris held Canada's head to her chest, hand yanking his curl by accident. A loud growl led him as he nipped he nipple harder, lips finally moving lower.

Reaching her nether lips his rogue finally found her sweet pool, muscle savoring her sweet flavor.

" oh. C-Canada so hot. M-more."

Sticking his to the inside, he lapped and sucked at her most sensitive area, Paris writhing on the bed as moans and whimpers of pleasure left her. Suddenly inserting a finger, pleasure shooting up her system as she moaned louder, another digit filled soon after to stretch her and brim her closer to something.

" ahn feels g-good. Can't h-hold -gah!"

Coming against his fingers, Paris gasped and shuddered, hips still bucking as she enjoyed her first orgasm. Panting she looked at Canada, said country licking his lips as his hand stroked his neglected member. Grinning Paris heaved herself forward, pulling her hair from its ruined pigtails.

" Canada, let me help you too oui?"

Before he could even open his mouth Paris gently took his hard member in her hand, skin baby soft to the touch. Sinking to her hands and knees Paris stroked him a few times before using her mouth to please him, tongue dancing across heated skin. Pleasing the man she loved Paris sucked and licked his member, head bobbing to an unknown rythm as she used her sinful tongue to tease the sensitive flesh beneath the head, making him buck and groan.

" s-stop or I w-won't be able to d-do more."

Pulling away Paris felt herself being pushed back against the bed sheets, Canada between her legs and ready. Hesitating Canada leaned over her, cock prodding her entrance and locked violet eyes with blue.

" you sure you want to do this? It's going to hurt no matter how much you love me."

Blushing Paris hugged him, her drunkenness comin down.

" how did you know?"

" well I don't think you'd let me do this if you didn't, and Russia told me."

Signing Paris shook her head.

" no wonder he talked to you so much."

" and I drink with him so I hold my liquor better than you, so yes or no?"

Smiling slyly Paris kissed Canada gently, an apprehensive look on his face.

" don't care if it hurts, fuck me hard and fast. Here let me help."

Tugging roughly on his curl, Paris felt Canada stiffen and barely had time to prepare herself when he brushed roughly into her. Pain shot up her system, but pleasure overrode it.

" gods your huge, s-so full."

Slightly panting Canada began to thrust slowly, guiding himself with her moans and groans. Getting another tug at his curl Canada began to fuck Paris hard, hips snapping against hers almost painfully as hey danced the horizontal tango.

" h-harder, faster. So good ngh!"

" m-mom dieu your so k-kinky."

Pace nearly bruising now Canada fucked her hard, one rough thrust making her scream as pleasure sent fireworks to her brain. Aiming for that spot now Canada had her writhing and moaning wantonly , her body slick with sweat as he brought her ever so close to the edge.

" f-fuck gonna c-cum."

" ngh me too!"

With one final slap of skin on skin Paris came hard, vision blurring as her mouth hung open in utter ecstasy. Canada following soon after hey slumped against each other, fighting to catch heir breaths. Pulling out Canada snuggled against her. Drifting to sleep Paris' alcohol induced fuck made her giggle, her Canadian lookin at her confused.

" now I have to thank that damn Russia for getting me such a wild polar bear."

~•~ extended ending~•~

Small shouts and grunts were heard behind a door, countries curiously walking towards it to see what was happening when Russia stood in front of it

" continue your party da? Or do you want me to give you an example of what's happening behind here?"

Quickly dispersing the countries continued heir party, Russia happily guarding the door, filled with anticipation of the fun payment he will request of BOTH of them when they were done.

" cream filled da? Kolkolkol."


End file.
